happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yip Returns- Again
Yip Returns- Again is an episode of the 66th season. In this episode, Bun gets a tooth transplant, reviving his old form- Yip. Starring *Bun *Yip Featuring *Doc *Brushy Appearances *Hound *Adrian *Baka Plot Bun is seen working at his bakery when Hound asks for a chocolate doughnut. Bun sees a chocolate doughnut underneath the counter and gives it to Hound. Hound tells Bun that his bakery goods are "the harbinger of police officers everywhere", making Bun laugh with Hound. Brushy comes along and asks Bun for a vanilla cupcake. He looks for a cupcake in the counter and finds one. Upon looking up, he sees Hound going to a butcher right across the street. Bun, sad that he can't enjoy meat, decides to make a change with his life. He grabs all the money in his cash register and his pockets and runs to the hospital. Brushy just takes the cupcake off the counter. He passes a room with Adrain on a gurney, bleeding from his chest. After that room is an empty room. The doctor, Doc, welcomes Bun. Bun tells Doc that he wants a tooth transplant. He tosses all of his money on the counter and Doc gets his tools. After many agonizing screams covered by a black screen, Bun has his teeth. Bun decides to put his teeth to the test. He grabs a stethoscope and shreds it to pieces. He then gets hungry. Slowly walking towards Doc, Yip prepares to bite. Doc slowly backs away and starts running. Yip grabs him by his lab coat and shreds him to pieces. Yip laughs evilly and jumps out a window in the room he's in. Yip sees Hound and runs at him. Hound sees Yip and waves to him. Yip soon starts running on all fours. Hound takes out his taser and fires, but it is already too late. Yip lunges at Hound, biting his neck. Hound soon dies and Yip dines. Meanwhile, Brushy comes along and decides to stop this. Brushy walks slowly towards Yip and gently pets his forehead. She slowly grabs his hand and gently touches the veins in his arm. She gently talks to Yip, telling him to snap out of his rage. Yip growls contently and almost changes back but sees Baka behind Brushy and starts going on a rampage. Brushy hangs onto Yip's back, attempting to stop him from killing another being. Soon after Baka and Yip fight, Brushy lets go of Yip and is killed by Baka's ninja stars. Yip snaps out of his form and runs towards Brushy's body. He starts crying that Brushy is dead and turns back into Yip. He runs incredibly quickly at Baka and bites him in half horizontally. As Baka reaches for his katana, Yip stands over Baka, only his eyes visible from the shadow he's casting. A crunching noise is heard when the screen turns black. Post-credits, Yip is seen walking towards the sunset. Deaths *Doc is devoured by Yip. *Hound is suffocated and ripped apart. *Brushy is stabbed to death by shurikens. *Baka is eaten by Yip offscreen. Trivia *This is the first time in five seasons where Yip is brought back to life. *The way Brushy attempts to calm down Yip is a reference to the Avengers movies, where Black Widow does what Brushy did to Yip to the Hulk, successfully calming him down. *This is one of the few times where Bun turns into Yip. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 66 Episodes